Sally the killer: historia de una killer
by Princess15eevee
Summary: Sally era una chica normal hasta que un suceso inesperado cambio su vida. Despues de 2 años, Sally (ahora de 16) vuelve de Los Angeles, pero cuando estaba en una piyamada de bienvenida se encuentra con su "querido amigo"... sin darsecuenta que ha cambio. Jeff the killer x Oc (en futuros capitulos).
1. Chapter 1

Sally the killer

Esta historia cuenta un poco de la vida de Jeff y mi OC Sally, Sally es la mejor amiga de Jeff (en mi historia) ella vivirá creepys y misteriosas aventuras con Jeff.

Historia creada por Luna

Luna: Jeff y Liu no me pertenece T.T

….

Todo empezó en un día frio, era otoño las hojas caían y el sol brillaba.

Luego una camioneta negra se estaciona en una casa grande, hermosa y blanca.

Un carro gris se estaciona en la casa de enfrente, de la camioneta sale un señor y una mujer, 5 muchachos y una pequeña niña de ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche y se veía muy amigable. Del carro sale un señor una mujer y 2 chicos.

El niño de ojos claros y cabello café era el menor y el otro el mayor, el pequeño Salió corriendo a saludar a la niña

Jeff: hola me llamo Jeff y tú?

La niña un poco tímida responde

Sally: mi nombre es Sally

Jeff: Que lindo nombre

Sally: Gracias

Sally: Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar

Jeff muy emocionado dice

Jeff: claro

Así se Hicieron buenos amigos y fueron a la misma Escuela e hicieron la primaria juntos, pero el día cuando Jeff se hiso malo todo cambio, ella estaba caminando con Liu y Jeff y la mamá de Sally paso alado de ellos y dijo

Mamá: Sally mañana nos vamos a Los Ángeles en la noche

Sally: de vacaciones

Mamá: no, nos vamos a mudar

Sally:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo, por que

Mamá: ya dije que a tu padre le dieron trabajo haya

Sally: bueno pero puedo ir mañana hala fiesta plis (carita de cachorrito)

Mamá: si pero a las diez te quiero en casa okey

Sally: okey

Jeff: Sally vamos a llegar tarde vamos

Sally: okey adiós mamá

En lo que los jóvenes caminaban una patineta les pasa por encima, el chico venía con dos muchachos

Randy: que tenemos por aquí, son nuevos.

Sally: si (respondiendo con miedo)

De repente a Sally se le caían las cosas de la mochila Jeff trata de ayudarla pero Sally le responde que no la ayude. Después Jeff siente una sensación extraña y siente como ganas de matar a alguien R

Andy: ay un pequeño precio por el pasaje.

Si leyeron el crepPy pasta liu se levanta para golpearlo pero uno de los amigos de Randy le lanza un cuchillo Sally trata de tomar de las manos a Jeff y a liu pero Randy agarra del brazo a Sally la tira al suelo Jeff tiene la extraña sensación y se volvió más fuerte levanta a Sally del suelo y le dice que se vaya corriendo Sally se va pero llamo a policía para ayudar a Jeff y a Liu. Cuando Sally sale de la escuela fue a la casa de Jeff y se dio cuenta que estaba la policía Sally se escondió en un arbusto y vio que se llevaban a liu después que la policía se fue Sally fue con Jeff

Sally: que te pasa ¿por qué se a liu?

Jeff: es mi culpa se lo llevaron por mi culpa

Sally: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: después de que te fueras empezamos a pelear y yo mate a uno y liu se echó la culpa

Sally: lo siento si quieres que me vaya me voy

Jeff: no es bien hoy y mañana serán los peores días de mi vida

Sally: ¿por qué?

Jeff: por que llevaron a liu y maña te vas Sally: voy a tener tres horas para estar contigo y cuando me vaya puedes hablarme por el celular

Jeff: okey

Sally: me tengo que ir te veo mañana

A la mañana siguiente Jeff y Sally estaban en la fiesta y una amiga de Sally le quería hablar ellas se pusieron hablar alado de la puerta del patio de repente Randy aparece derrumbaron la puerta del patio y Sally empuja a su amiga para que no la lastime la puerta a Sally le cae un fierro de la puerta en el ojo y le empieza a sangrar como si estuviera llorando pero a Sally no le duele solo se desmayó cuando despierta estaba en el hospital y estaba sus padres y sus 5 hermanos

Sally: mama que paso y Jeff

Papa: hubo un incendio en la fiesta

Sally: todos están bien

Mama: si pero 3 chicos murieron y fueron los que comenzaron el incendio

Sally: Jeff está bien

Mama: si y Alicia también (Alicia es la amiga de Sally) pero Jeff tiene algunas quemaduras

Sally: y que le paso a mi ojo lo perdí

Mama: no solo te sangro un poco

Sally: a cuando nos vamos papa: faltan dos horas

Luna: Sally y su familia se fueron cando Sally tenía 14 años y volvieron cuando tenía 16 esta historia continuara y en el segundo capítulo ya viene lo chistoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sally the killer la historia de una killer parte 2 **

Luna: Hola lo siento por la tardanza es que estuve ocupada.

Sol: mucho!

Luna: Sol fuera que tú también tienes un fic que hacer!

Sol: bueno, pero lo hare despues de hacer unas cosas

Luna: que cosas? Tu no haces cosas!

Sol: claro que sí, doy caminatas entusiastas por el parque

Luna: como quieras. bueno comencemos Sally en este nuevo capítulo se encontrara con tres amigas que conoció y descubrirá otras cosas de su pasado y sus reales padres y de ella cosas que ella ni sabía que existían ,bueno al final le voy a agradecer a las personas que fue las primeras personas en comentar este fic.

Sol: Creepypastas, a excepción de Sally y otros Ocs, son de sus respectivos autores.

Después que Sally volvió de los Ángeles trato de llamar a Jeff su mejor amigo y mientras estaba en los Ángeles lo llamo como veces y nunca le res pon dio y se puso más o menos hace (insertando imagen de Sally comiendo helado bajos en calorías y viendo novelas como la rosa de Guadalupe, lo que la vida me robo etc...mie3ntras decía esto)

Sally : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( llorando como si la estuvieran matando o hubieran cortado con ella) porque no me contesta le mande muchos mensajes y el muy pendejo no responde que le pasa él me dijo que me iba mandar mensajes cada día buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cuando Sally llego a donde vivió antes porque ni mierda me acuerdo y cuando llegaron a su casa nueva Sally llamo a tres amigas que tubo y ellas si le respondían y ellas se llamaban Isabel, Alicia y Roxy Isabel es tierna como fluttershy (s no sabes quién es fluttershy ella es tímida y tierna y es una Pegaso de my Little pony) Alicia se podría decir que es normal y Roxy es… Muy alegre (está loca de remate), Sally las llamo para invitarlas a una pillamada y todas dijeron que sí. Después esa noche las tres llegaron cuando se pusieron a hablar de cosas de chas como one dirección y Justin bieber ay ya muérete Justin bieber ¡!

Bueno sigamos con esta wea después se pusieron a hacer llamadas en broma, jugaron a verdad o reto lo común y después se durmieron pero claro antes de dormirse contaron historias de… TEROR UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuUUUUU

Y después si se fueron a dormir claro mientras Alicia , Isabel ,Roxy dormían Sally escucho algo rápidamente se despertó trato despertar a Alicia pero claro con moverla no funciono trato de hablar, pateándola , se le ocurrió echarle agua fría pero mojaría la cama , así que fue a investigar sola fue abajo no había nada busco en totas partes hasta que se durmió decidió mirar por la ventana de su cuarto dio un vista y después volvió a mirar en su patio había muchacho mirando al cielo como pendejo Sally ye tranquilizo y salto arriba de sus tres amigas las tres cuando despertaron Sally les explicó tranquila y serenamente

Sally : CHICAS AY UN CHAVO EN MI PATIO MIRANDO A ARRIBA COMO PENDEJO AYUNME A SACARLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Uf plis

Ellas le respondieron que si pero cuando miraron el chico no estaban y volvieron a dormir después Sally volvió a escuchar el ruido cuando abrió los ojos avia un chico con aspecto perturbarte tenía una sudadera blanca, pantalones negros, piel blanca, zapatos negros, cabello largo y negro y una aterradora sonrisa y para colmo tenía un cuchillo en la mano

Sol: pues donde más en la nariz

LUNA: no tiene nariz tiene dos orificios para respirar

Sol: a olvida lo que dije

Como decía el chico le dijo go to sleep

Jeff: estaba jugando hola no me recuerdas soy Jeff

Sally: que Jeff eres tu

Jeff: si

Sally: … que te paso

Jeff: te explicó en el camino (agarrando a Sally del brazo)

Sally: Pero no me puedo ir y por qué me tengo que ir

Jeff: porque no perteneces a aquí, si quieres empacar algo o dejar una nota te lo permito

Sally: okey iré contigo pero me tienes que explicar todo

Jeff: ok

Sally empaco sus cosas y les dejo una nota a sus amigas y a sus padres

Al día siguiente los padres de Sally si entendían porque de una misteriosa razón.

Bueno esto fue el segundo cap. en el 3 les explicare porque y les quiero agradecer a Barbie1029 y Nia The Killer por sus reviews y les dedico este capítulo y el próximo.


End file.
